borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:PS3 HVY 242 Glorious Serpens, Any good?
Its a HVY242 Glorious Serpens "Poison in your viens" 228 Dmg - 92.0 Acc - 4.9 Fire Rate - 66 Magazine Size - 90 Clip - x4 Corrosive. And I got it from a Drifter haha. Was pretty surprised. First time getting a Cyan? colored gun. I know its rare, but just doesnt do it for me. Anyone interested in a trade? I also found a RV11 Primal Chimera - 407 Dmg - 96.4 Acc - 1.3 Fire Rate - 6 clip - x3 Of Fire - Light - Poison. I wanna try to get a better one, might take awhile tho.--GetTheGat 06:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I'm absolutely interested in the Serpens. I have an Undertaker to trade/dupe, and a Bessie to dupe. Those are my only pearlescents, but I've got plenty else to trade with you. PSN: Shnuke -- 07:04, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good, Let me know a time your able too, I can probably log on now, just gotta switch the cables from my cable box...I need a router haha. And BTW how do you dupe?GetTheGat 07:13, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :I can do it now, in fact. As for how to dupe, it's simple. First, I host a game (for this example, we have you duping your Serpens and/or Chimera for me). We run by a save point, but make sure we're out of it's range before we start. Then, you drop the Serpens and/or Chimera. I kick you from the game immediately. Tada! You still have the items in your inventory, and I can pick 'em up off the ground. After that, we can start all over again - you host, I drop Bessie, you kick me, etc etc. Out of curiosity, do you have a mic? -- 07:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Ah I get it, But honestly I have no idea how to kick, I've had my PS3 (FAT) for over 2 years now, and just about a month ago decided to take it online. As for a mic, I wish I did, I had one for computer but misplaced it or it broke. If needed, I'll do what my lil bro did to dupe all my weps and just copy my Character and place it on his screenname, might take me about 10mins. Whichever way is better for you. GetTheGat 07:29, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Honestly, I'm fine with whatever you prefer. However, to kick, just select "View Lobby", scroll to the person you want to kick, and press Triangle to kick. If you want to do the other way because it's more familiar, I'd be fine with that. You'll have to kick me, though, in order to be able to dupe my Bessie, since you'd have to host. -- 07:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) We'll do it your way, Seems easier, now that I get it. I'll logon and send you a message - BTW my PSN is Ooziii I think lol.GetTheGat 07:37, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Okay, I'll switch over to my Siren and get my items ready. -- 07:39, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks CT, I'll give you the Chimera whenever you want. I just got offline from the ps3, but if you'd like to have it now it wouldnt be a problem. GetTheGat 08:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, that'd be awesome. If it isn't too much trouble, of course. -- 08:09, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Dont worry no trouble at all, Gimme one sec to sign in. GetTheGat 08:11, March 3, 2010 (UTC)